babysitting, love, and humor
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Neji just wants to tell Tenten 'bout his feelings for her. But how can he when she's babysitting 4 bratty little kids? NejTen!


I do not own Naruto

* * *

He was inches away from knocking on the door. He had made his decision of opening up to her. His white eyes stared at the door for a moment as he thought._ 'Should I tell her now? Maybe I'll just wait for a couple of days. No... I have to tell her now.'_

He knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"BEAT IT LOSER!!'' yelled an orange haired kid as he opened the door and instantly shut it right in his face.

Neji stood there with wide eyes. He then knocked again.

" I SAID BEAT IT LOSER!!'' the 8 year old yelled again and shut the door again on his face.

" Who was it Riko?'' Tenten asked as she came from her room.

"A maniac.''

Neji blinked a few times in confusion and knocked again.

" Can I yell at the maniac again?''

"No, I'll yell at the maniac.'' Tenten told him as she headed to the door.

''LOOK!-...Ohh...Neji. Hi.'' she said embarrassed. She turned her head to glare at Riko.

" Riko, you said there was a maniac.''

" Yeah, he's standing right in front of you.''

" He is not a maniac. He's my teammate.''

" Oh...my bad Tenten. But to me, he looks like one. I just wanted to protect you baby.''

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes; turning her attention back to her emotionless comrade.

" Umm... sorry about that. It's that babysitting Ino's little brothers and sister.''

" I see.'' said the Hyuuga prodigy as his eyes glanced at the 3 boys and 1 girl sitting by the table.

''...Come in.''

The Weapon Mistress and the Hyuuga genius sat on the couch. Neji took a deep breath and said, " Tenten... I want to tell you something...important.''

"What?'' she asked, getting a bit anxious.

''I..I...-"

"TENTEN I HAVE TO PEE!!" shouted Oni, his hands between his legs.

"I'm coming back.'' the kunoichi said as she got up and lead the 5 year-old boy to the bathroom.

When they left, Riko, Cho, and Tori sat beside Neji.

" You're cute!!'' exclaimed Cho. She had rich blod hair and blue eyes; just like her oldest sister. Neji stared at her, his face emotionless as always.

" Are you a Hyuuga?'' Tori asked.

''Hn."

"I knew it. I can tell by your eyes.''

"What's your name maniac?''

Neji glared at Riko, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his head slightly bowed down.

''You're scary.''

"Are you Tenten's boyfriend?''

" No.''

'' Good. Because she's mine.''

Neji raised an eyebrow at Tori. Tenten came back with Oni.

" O.K rugrats, go play.''

The 4 kids skipped back to the kitchen. She sat next to Neji.

" So what did you want to tell me?''

Neji blinked and said, " I wanted to tell you that I lo-'

"TENTEN WE'RE HUNGRY!!"

"Neji I'm coming back.'' she said as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

She prepared a pot on the stove and began to prepare romens for them. Meanwhile, Oni, Tori, Cho, and Riko sat beside the genius again.

Oni put on his innocent face.

"Do you think Tenten's pretty?"

Neji didn't answer and a small blush arised to his pale white face.

"Do you like her?"

A redder blush came.

"Do you use your Byakugan to look through her cloths?"

"Do you like her ass? It's pretty big, right?"

"You think she has nice boobs?"

"I bet he does because anybody can notice those HUGE things. Everyman loves big boobs."

"You think she's hot?"

"When you 2 are older, are you gonna make love with her and have babies?"

"If you do, can you tell us the size of her boobs?"

"Do you know that Oni, Tori, and I are in love with her?"

"Have you ever looked at that fine ass of hers?"

"Do you know how to have sex? So she can feel it."

Neji's white face turned as red as a tomato and perverted images came to his mind. He couldn't lose his pride to 3 little perverted boys. Tenten came and sighed.

"Neji, can you do me a favor and watch over them for a couple of minutes. Don't worry, I'll be back in less then 10 minutes. I just need to get something at the market."

Neji nodded and she soon ran out the door. If he wanted to tell her his feelings for her, then he needed to be nice to her. Maybe being kind to her will make her his, just how he wants. But he didn't want to babysit 4 little annoying brats. Oni, Tori, Cho, and Riko had a mischievous look in their eyes.

"Hey, you want to play with us?"

Neji shook his head in disagreement.

"Why not?"

"Hey Riko, maybe he does want to play but doesn't want to disappoint Tenten by acting like a little kid.

Neji sighed and looked away.

"You know, forget what he says and let's play. Let's pretend that he's a rapist that wants to rape Tenten."

At this, Neji's eyes flew open.

"And us 4 are going to stop him."

Suddenly, the 4 brats jumped on top of the Hyuuga prodigy and they began hitting him.

"DIE YOU EVIL MANIATIC RAPIST!!"

Neji stood up and tried to get them off him. Oni was holding on to his long hair, Tori was holding one arm and Riko the other, and Cho held onto his foot. Neji growled irritatingly. Tenten came in and raised an eyebrow in surprisement.

"What the? Whats going on here?"

"Oh!! Hey Tenten, we're just playing with your friend here. We're pretending that he's a rapist that wants to rape you and us 4 are your heroes that's gonna rescue you."

Tenten blushed a bit. "Get off him and leave him alone you guys."

The 4 kids moaned and let go of Neji. Tenten went to the kitchen and prepared the food.

"We're going to eat now, but we'll be back maniac, just so we can defeat you before you rape Tenten."

Neji glared at them and they ran away, scared. Tenten placed their on the table once she was cooking it. Then she sat next to her teammate.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

Neji sighed and looked at her.

"Tenten, I l-l-lo-"

"TENTEN WE'RE DONE EATING!"

"O.k., just put the plates in the sink."

"We already did that!! Now we're going to play!!"

"Fine whatever. What were going to say to me?"

"That I ...love-"

"OMG!! CHO!! GIVE ME THAT!!"

Tenten ran after the nine year old girl.

"Oh c'mon Tenten!! Let me at least show it to him!!"

Cho got infront of Neji and showed him Tenten's white bra. Neji blushed while Tenten screamed. Before she could've grabbed the clothing, Cho threw it landed on top of Neji's head. The Hyuuga genius blushed even more and Tenten grabbed her bra.

"I'm so sorry." she apologized.

Suddenly, Oni, Riko, and Tori came grabbed her bra and ran away. She screamed and ran after them.

"GIVE IT BACK!!"

Meanwhile, Cho walked to Neji with a large mischievous smile.

"So, what do you think of her bra? They're preety big right?"

Neji did not answer and just looked elsewhere. Tenten came back.

"Ugh you 4 are so annoying!" she growled.

Riko, Oni, and Tori embraced her.

"Ahh Tenten, don't be mad at us. We were just playing. Besides, we looove you."

They gave her an innocent looke and she just rolled her eyes.

"O.k., whatever. Just go play overthere and stop being so annoying."

They all nodded and left. Tenten sat next to her teammate.

"I'm sorry for...that."

"Hn."

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

Neji looked at her.

"I...I...I..love-"

"HEY TENTEN!! TORI'S LOOKING THROUGH YOUR STUFF!!"

"That annoying brat! Hold on Neji, I'll be right back!!"

Once Tenten left, Cho came with an opened book in her hand.

"Hey, you want to find out who she likes?"

Neji looked down at her and noticed that the book was Tenten's diary.

_Tenten's diary. I bet she wrote who she likes...that bastard. If I get to meet him one day, I'll destroy him_.

Cho sat next to him and started reading. "Let's read her secrets."

I _want to find out who she likes, so I can kill him...But it's an invasion of her privacy_.

"Ugh! Little brats- Cho! No! Close that book!"

Tenten grabbed her diary and the little girl ran away. The Weapon Mistress sighed and sat next to her teammate.

"I'm sorry for taking so long. It's not easy taking care of 4 kids, especially when they're Ino's siblings. So you were going to say?"

Neji thought of his next move. He grabbed Tenten's hand and looked at her in the eyes.

"Tenten I love you."

Tenten's eyes widened and a smile came to her lips.

"Neji, I love you too."

The Hyuuga prodigy smirked, but it looked more like a small smile. He placed his finger on her chin and they leaned closer. Their lips were 5 inches from touching...

4

3

2

1

_**Knock knock**_.

Someone knocked on the door and the 2 genins growled.

"I think it's Ino."

Tenten ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Tenten. Tell my brothers and sister that I'm here."

"Yeah-"

Before Tenten could've called them, the 4 bratty kids came and hugged Neji.

"Oh maniac! We're going to miss you!"

Neji sighed.

"Maniac?"

Ino looked at the so-called maniac and then looked at Tenten with a mischievous look.

"So Tenten, what's Neji doing here?"

"None of your business and go take your annoying siblings. He and I were going to start something."

Ino's eyebrow cocked up and Tenten realized what she said.

"Guys, let's go. Neji and Tenten are going to start something."

The 4 kids giggled and left.

"Ino! That's not what I meant-"

"Sure Tenten. Have fun and don't make alot of noises, the neighbors are going to start complaining. Bye."

Ino left with her siblings. The Weapon Mistress sighed and headed back to her boy.

"Ugh! Finally they're gone."

"Hn. Come, we haven't started."

Neji placed his hands on her cheeks and Tenten placed her hands on his shoulders. They shifted closer and finally their lips touched. The kiss deepened and Neji pulled Tenten on top of him. Each legs were on his sides. Teasingly, Neji bit her tongue. Tenten growled but kept on going. They were losing air and they separated. Tenten smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank god those brats aren't here. We can have some alone time."

Tenten smiled and kissed him. Neji returned the kiss but then there was a knock on the door. She sighed and went to get it.

She opened the door and her eyes widened.

"Lee!! What are you doing here?"

"Hello my youthful flower!! I came to see if you wanted to play chinese checkers with me. I went to look for the Hyuuga prodigy but he wasn't home!"

Lee came to the living room and spotted Neji.

"Alright!! Neji is here, so we can play!!"

Tenten and Neji sighed irritatingly.

So much for their alone time.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**


End file.
